Fear of Big Scary Bears
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Flurry Heart may be an alicorn, but she is just like any other pony, even going as far as angering or even disappointing her parents and especially her Aunt Twilight Sparkle. Now, after being scolded by Twilight, Flurry Heart realizes that she must never anger her Aunt Twilight ever again. *Written at Trotcon 2017 in Columbus, OH


Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"Big Scary Bear"

By TwilightSparkle3562

 _"Flurry, that was very, very bad! You could have hurt somepony!"_

…

Those were the cold, hard words that Auntie Twilight had said to me when she yelled at me like a big, scary bear. Now, as I try to sleep in my large bed, I can't help but wonder of the way she would scold at me like that. Was she expecting me to be perfect and so well-behaved to a point where I stand on her level of standards?

I don't know.

Yes, I accept your apology and your forgiveness, Auntie Twilight, but there is something else that is going through my mind… I am scared, really scared to disappoint you again in the way that I had disappointed you. When mommy and daddy left me with you and Spike, I certain wasn't expecting that all the valued and certainly fun time we had together would all lead up to this moment I am now thinking of. There has to be something that I need to do, something that I must do to prevent something like this from happening again.

…

"But, what is it that can I, your loving niece Flurry Heart, do to make you never be angry at me ever again?" I think to myself as I hold my whammy tightly. "I'm not a perfect…whatever I am…but I know now that seeing you turn into a big scary bear is something that I never want to see again."

…

In fact, there were moments that Auntie Twilight could have scolded me right then and there. That moment when I drew that picture of us on the chalkboard at her friend's place…a schoolhouse; the chaos I was a part of when I tried to make peace with those two foals just like me…Pound and Pumpkin Cake. But, she didn't do so. There were times that I wish I wasn't who I am and instead, I was like Auntie Twilight. If I had, I wouldn't have acted the way I did. But, what is done is done and nothing more. Then, I felt an idea come into my head.

…

Maybe I can be of help to you the next time you do what you do with those others? Those others with those red circle things. I can help you make their experiences better and that way, we can do things together at the same time. I then activate my horn and produce a small screen in front of me trying show the book that Auntie Twilight was reading to those ponies. Something about Grogar or whatever that name is. I manifest the creature in front of me and when the creature is fully manifested, I can't help but see a creature that was definitely a big, scary bear. He wasn't a pony, but scary nonetheless.

Part of me wanted to throw up a bubble to protect myself from him like I did to protect myself from Auntie Twilight, but I couldn't. So, I make the creature disappear along with the screen with my magic. He was like Auntie Twilight, angry at me all because of my actions and he was even worse than a big scary bear.

…

Well, that tactic certainly didn't work, so what else is there to think of? I can feel myself with power that is unlike anything I ever feel before, running through my tiny veins, so why is it that I am struggling to fix this particular problem? Why am I struggling to find a way to make Auntie Twilight never get angry at me again?

…

Perhaps maybe if I sleep on the matter, then I can think on the matter. But, what if Auntie Twilight comes into my dreams and becomes a big scary bear again like before? I'm so powerless to figure this out, I don't know if I could even bring myself to do so. Come on, Flurry Heart, you don't want Auntie Twilight to become a big scary bear again, do you? Think of something! You've already been through worse already and that you can get over this, like all the other times.

…

But no matter how hard I try, for the life of me, I can't think of something to fix the situation I had gotten myself into. My mind is completely scrambled and I can't think of anything for the life of me. My free and wandering spirit is willing to fix, but my earthly and mortal flesh is weak to act or do anything about the situation.

...

Could it be that maybe this will all take time to fix?

...

I hope it doesn't, but it most likely will and until the moment comes, could it be possible that Auntie Twilight becomes a big scary bear again, even more scarier than the first time? For my sake, I can certainly hope not, but I can't think that far because my mind won't let me think that far. Being the baby that I am has its limits and this is certainly of only one thing….that Auntie Twilight is the most important pony in my life next to mommy and daddy to ever even think about disappointing, let alone making angry.

All in all, Auntie Twilight, I hope you understand that I, your loving niece Flurry Heart, am not a perfect pony and all I can say to you Auntie Twilight is that if I am sorry, I am sorry for acting the way I did to get your attention. I know you said that you were sorry for your part of being a terrible aunt, but I am more sorry for my part, trying to get attention on me when you had something far more important to do. Because of me and my behavior, you had become a big scary bear and I hope with all my might, that you will never become a big scary bear ever again.

..

Please forgive me, Auntie Twilight, I am begging you as your loving niece, Flurry Heart, to please forgive me…

THE END


End file.
